I Loved Him Until I Died
by BritNB
Summary: She loved him until she died. His word's caused her death and a consequence that will change their lives forever. Rated T for language. Review please.


_**A/N: This is actually a OC and OC story. I do not own Bleach. I'm not going with the storyline if you can tell as you read the story.**_

_**Summary: It's been years since Aizen's defeat. Everything has been go smoothly except for a few Hollow attacks here and there. Even some of the Captain's settled down and had families. This is the story of how one's can cause major consequences.**_

Soul Society, 215 years after Aizen's defeat...

I loved him until I died.

That's what keeps passing through my mind as I wander in between worlds. I'm not in Heaven nor hell. Just somewhere in between. It's been months since it happened, but I can't that one phrase out of mind. I _won't_ get that phrase our of my mind.

Flashback, 3 months earlier.

"Katsumi-chan!" I turned my head slightly at the sound of my name being called. I see that it's my friend Ayame calling me. I slow my pace and wait for her to catch up to me. For the captain of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukido, she sure does walk slow.

"Yo, Ayame-chan! How has your day been so far?"

"Fine until this Captain's meeting was called! I mean all we do is just stand there and argue. I could be training the newbies right now..." I laughed as she complained and pouted. She definitely takes after her father. Believe it or not cold, stoic Soi Fon actually got together with loud-mouth, brash Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Its laughable isn't it.

"It'll be ok. The meeting probably won't last long. It's probably just another Hollow sighting my mom wants to talk about." I tell her trying to calm her down.

"True. There has been a lot of Hollow's in Soul Society lately. Wonder what it's all about?"

"Who knows. It's probably nothing." I reassure her.

"I'm surprised! You don't want to go on a killing spree?" She asks me truly shocked. I just laugh at her confuse expression.

"Please...I'm the Captain of the 11th Division! I love to fight! I just want a stronger opponent than some damn Hollow." She laughs at me.

"You truly are his daughter." She smiles and we both look ahead as we enter the 1st Division's barracks and head to the meeting room. As you probably guessed my father is Zaraki Kenpachi. Former Captain of the 11th Division. As I mentioned earlier. My mom is the current Captain-Commander. Retsu Unohana. She was the former Captain of the 4th Division. Ayame and I part ways as she heads to her spot in line and I head to mine. As I predicted earlier we're here to discuss more Hollow sightings.

"As you all currently know, there have been more and more Hollows being sighted here in Soul Society." The Captain-Commander told us calmly.

"Do you have any idea on what's making them show up here more than usual?" One of the Captain's asked. And this is where I zone out. Its been the same thing for the pass month now. I'm tired of hearing the same conversation over and over again. My eyes begin to wander and they soon land on the Captain of the 6th Division. Raimundo Kuchiki. I will not lie to you. I'm in love with that man and I hate every second of it. Why? Because he's a total douche bag just like his father. Yes, I do know some of the English slang teengaers use in the Human World. Everyone seems to be like their fathers here in Soul Society. Well except for Takeshi Kyoraku. He's more like his mother. Thank God. Back to the matter at hand. I believe he loves me too. You see we have this sort of love/hate relationship with a whole lot of hate. Everyone thinks we hate each others guts, but there are some things he does that makes me want to just jump him and drag him in alley where I can rape him. Wow...it's true though. Believe it or not we exchange gifts on Valentines Day. When no one is looking that is. Same with our birthdays. Sometimes we "accidentally" bump into each other at our favorite spot and just sit there. I really do love that man. Wait, it looks like my mom is saying something important.

"-that is why we will have Captain's patrol Rukongai." She says.

"Why can't we get some of our lower seats to do it?" I asked her.

"We have done that before and it seems we need to have a little bit more power. We're only doing it once a week for a 4 hour time span." She tells me while smiling softly. I blush and look away. Damn! She noticed me drifting off.

"Any more questions? Ok then! You all will begin tonight. Please pick a partner that you believe you will work well with. I trust all of your judgements." She smiled and left to probably finish paperwork or something of that matter. I look towards Ayame hoping that we could be partners, but of course she chose Tai Urahara. Her crush in other words. I roll my eyes and turn to walk back to my division when I bump into him.

"Oh! Sorry Rai. I wasn't expecting you to behind me." I smile pleasantly up at him. I inherited some things from my mother.

"Hnn...I believe that we would work well together. So you will be my partner." He told me. What the hell!? He just basically commanded me and didn't even let me get a word in! As I was ranting in my head he already left.

"Oh yea! Well I fucking love you too! Bastard!" I scream. Everyone turns and looks at me like I'm crazy. I just flip them off and head back to my division. Time to go beat up some idiots.

Later. Patrol time.

I glance to my left and watch Rai. He's such a jackass.

"Is there something on my face?" He asks me calmly.

"Yea there is." I tell him smirking.

"Well, what is it?" He asks narrowing his eyes.

"Bullshit." I smile at him. He just sighs and continues walking like nothing ever happened. I frown.

"Now what's wrong?" He asks me. He seems to be getting irritated.

"Tch. Why did I have to get stuck with the jackass?" I asked no one in particular. He turns to me and glares.

"Why did I have to get stuck with a murdering bitch?" He gets a little something from his mother. Which so happens to be Yoruichi. What she ever sees in Byakuya...I have no idea. I turn toward him and glare back. We stand like that.

"Jackass" I say.

"Bitch" He responds.

"Dick!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!!" He yells at me.

"Only your whore baby." I tell him smirking. His glare only hardens.

"I don't what anyone sees in you. I don't even know what I see you. All I see right now is an idiot who only fights just to feel something. The only way to express yourself is through killing and beating everyone senseless. You're a heartless bitch and I don't want to deal with you anymore." He finishes. I just stood there shocked. I mean what else and I'm suppose to do. The love of my life just basically punched me in the gut with a verbal fist. I turn my stare down to the ground. I really can't believe he just said that. We stayed like that for about five more minutes before we hear a roar. His head jerks up to the left and his eyes widen. To our left about 15 Hollows stand. No problem right? Wrong...Raimundo jumps into action and starts defeating the Hollows. I just stand there. I'm still to shocked to do anything, but that.

"Move idiot!" He yells while pushing me out of the way an attacking Hollow. I fall to the ground and just lay there. A shadow comes over me and I knew it was the end. I faintly here Rai calling my name, but I do nothing.

I loved him until I died.

Present

So here I am. Wandering around. That phrase ringing through my mind. Is it selfish of me to know that I wanted to die? If I couldn't have him then why should I live anymore? He was my everything. The only one to know the true me. I Hate Him! I'll kill him the next time I see him. Which will be when? Where am I even at? Everything is either black or white. Sand is everywhere. While I'm pondering all this I don't even notice the Adjuchas coming at me from behind. It attacks me. Is this how I truly am to die? No! I refuse! I feel something inside me breaking. I realize that I don't know where the line between good and evil is anymore...

Few Hours Later...

I wander the black and white sand place. I realize that I'm now in Hueco Mundo. What am I doing here? My body...it's different. No longer am I a Shinigami. I'm a Hollow. I could scream. I could pull my hair out. I collapse too weak to go on any longer. I wait for my true end to come.

"Well. So this is what that strong spirtual pressure I was feeling is." I look up and see...a bored? Woman looking at me.

"W-who are you?" Is that really me stuttering.

"Apparently, I'm your savior." She continues to stare at me. As I look at her better, I realized that she isn't just any hollow. An Arrancar!?

"Get away from me!" I yell.

"I don't think so sweetheart. You're obviously strong. I could use your help. Please. I want to help you survive. You have the look of vengeance in your eyes. I can help you achieve that." She told me. I look at her. I can't tell what she is thinking. She stretches her hand out to me. I grab hold of it with my bone-claw covered one. She smirks slightly.

"What is your name?" She asks me. I look at her and then down at my feet or what looked like feet to me.

"Katsumi Zaraki. Your's?" She smiles at me. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

"Shion Mitsrugi." I smile back at her. Together we walk towards what I hope to be the beginning of my vengeance.

_**A/N: Hope you like it. It can stop there and you can make up your own ending and what not. To clear some things up**_

_**Soi Fon/Grimmjow – Ayame Jaggerjaques. 2nd Division Captain**_

_**Unohana/Kenpachi – Katusmi Zaraki. 11th Division Captain**_

_**Byakuya/Yoruichi – Raimundo Kuchiki 6th Division Captain**_

_**The Hogyokou wasn't destroyed but lost in the epic battle of your imagination which was Aizen's defeat. Only three Espada are alive. One of them being Grimmjow. The other two would be revealed later if I was going on with the story. That's about it. Any questions put in the Review. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
